Flames of Love
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: *Complete* Flareics promises Hiei he can marry Panth if he defeats the greatest fighter of another realm. So Hiei and the others go to the DBZ Earth. They meet the DBZ gang at the Tenkaichi Budoukai. But Bibbidee had a daughter who tries to destory them
1. In Which A Condition Is Set

Flames of Love 1:  
In Which A Condition Is Set  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei ran through the woods of the Makai, back toward Muruko's fortress. He had just finished his rounds and something told him that something was waiting for him there. So he ran quckly through the trees the feelings didn't foretell something bad infact it foretold something good was going to happen. He could see the top of her fortress above the trees now and picked up speed. The feeling seemed to intensify the closer he got to the fortress.   
Muruko looked up slightly startled when Hiei burst through the doors making them slam against the wall that of her throne room. She was standing next to a man who was holding a note from a messanger from the Royal House of the Fire Demons. The message was addressed to Hiei.   
"Well Fire there is Hiei," said Muruko waving the messanger to him.  
"What is going on here?!" demanded Hiei striding toward them.  
"This man has a message for you from King Flareics," said Muruko in a tone that said 'Hiei had a lot of explaining to do when this man leaves'.  
"Does he?" asked Hiei turning toward the messanger.  
"It is about the princess," said the messanger knowing that would get his attention.   
Hiei's hand at once shot out and the messanger with a smirk placed it into his hand before bowing respectfully to Muruko and nodding to Hiei. Then the messenger left the room leaving the two Demons. Hiei quickly opened the message and with a frown began to read what the king had written.  
"Why is the Fire Demon King sending messages to you Hiei?" asked Muruko.  
"Around five years ago I courted his daughter," said Hiei.   
"And?" asked Muruko.  
"When we parted her father said I would have to prove myself worthy to marry his daughter."  
"Is that what the note is about?"   
"Yes."  
"What does it say Hiei?"  
"It says to be worthy of his daughter I have to defeat the strongest warrior of a different world. It also says that by defeating him that doesn't mean killing him. It says that in one universe there is something called the Tenkaichi Budoukai. It begins next week and he wants me to take part in it."  
"How are you going to get there?"  
"He will send someone for me when it is time."  
"So I take it if you fail then you don't get to marry his daughter?"  
"Nope I don't get to marry her," scowled Hiei darkly.  
"Well," said Muruko grinning wickedly. "I guess if you want to get into bed with the daughter you have to beat the strongest warrior. Look up Hiei if you fail you can always sleep with her at night and get her pregnant and marry her that way."  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at her and growled before turning aburtly on his heel and started for the door.  
"Where are you going Hiei?" asked Muruko.  
"I have to talk to the others about this they might be interested in this."  
"Shouldn't you be training Hiei?"  
"I will train when I get back."  
That said Hiei opened the door and slammed it shut. He strolled down the hall and felt his lips twitch into a smile. He was going to train to fight, then he would fight to win the right of Panthera's hand in marriage. Things were starting to look up, on impulse he reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out the small box made of black hemnite. Hiei sighed and pressed the switch and the white rose and the stars appeared. The rose began to turn and the stars danced around it.   
"Soon you will be mine Panth," said Hiei.  
He smirked and closed the box before tossing it into the air and caught it putting it back in his pocket. He just had to be patiant for a little longer and soon he would finally achieve his goal of having the woman he loved for his own. He wondered how the boys would react to knowing he could finally get together with Panth. Strolling out of the fortress he grinned and took off running he would soon be with the others. He hadn't really seen them in five years. Well not all of them and he was looking forward to seeing his sister. He hoped Kuwabara had been taking care of her. Well only one way to find out.   
________________________________________________________  
Goku and Chichi were too busy sparring in the air to notice that they had company on the ground. Chichi thrust her palm up and into the chin of her mate and then slammed her other palm into the middle of his chest. The impact sent them flying apart. They hoovered there taking a breather.  
"Excuse me," shouted Kone up at the sparing pair. "Are you two done yet?"  
Goku and Chichi looked down and waved at Surpreme Kai, Noke, Kibito, and Kone. They drifted down and bowed to the four of them. Noke was already slightly showing with pregnancy she was three months pregnant and Kai was very protective of her now. Kone had yet to become pregnant yet. much to her disappointment.  
"What can we do for you guys?" asked Goku.  
"It's about the Tenkaichi Budoukai," said Kai.  
"What about the Tenkaichi Budoukai?" asked Chichi tucking a stray lock of her black hair behind her right ear.  
"We have reason to believe that there will be Demons attending this year's Tenkaichi Budoukai," said Kibito.  
"Maybe you should come inside the house and make yourself comfortable while we get the others over here now!" said Chichi realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
"Very well," said Kai.   
The six of them walked into the Son home and sat around the table while Goku called his friends and got them together at his house saying it was urgent.  
Later___________________________________________________  
"What are you talking about?!" asked Piccollo dropping his cool exterior.  
"We have recieved word that there will be Demons from another Earth will be attending the Tenkaichi Budoukai," said Kibito.   
"What do you mean another Earth?" asked Veggitta.  
"There are several different Earths,"said Noke. "This one has Demons and Humans living together somewhat peacfully."  
"Koenma of that world has a team of Rekai Tentai that help keep things under control on Earth while the Leaders of the Makai keep things under control there. They have been living in peace for five years with the occasional rebel Demons invading."   
"Why are they coming here?" asked Bulma slightly surprised.  
"We do not know why they are coming," said Kone.   
"How do you know they are coming then?" asked Veggitta.  
"We were told by an oracle," said Noke.  
"An oracle!" exclaimed Chichi.  
"Do you know what one is mom?" asked Gohan.  
"Oracles were well respected on my home world," said Chichi.  
"How do you know this?" asked Kai.  
"My mother told me when I was little," said Chichi. "She told me that Oracles were well revered and highly respected by the people. They had great powers for seeing into the future."  
"So an oracle saw this? Can this oracle be trusted?" asked Veggitta.  
"Yes she can be trusted," said Kone. "She is the most powerful and well respected Human oracle of her age."  
"Did the oracle say anything about why they were coming?" asked Goku.  
"No," said Kai. "Though there has been some talk about a Fire Demon Warrior joining the Tenkaichi Budoukai so he can prove himself to the father of the half breed Fire Nymph that happens to be in love with him and he her."  
"How romantic," said Bulma dreamily.  
"Woman this could be just a cover for what he really wants!" snapped Veggitta.  
Ignoring them Tien turned to Kai and the others, "Do you think he is really coming for that reason? Also what is a Fire Nymph is it someone important?"  
"I doubt it Demons are not capable of feeling love. It is just talk that women have created to fulfill their own fantasies. A Fire Nymph is a Fire Demon Princess they are very powerful and can control everything that deals with Fire. However this girl is the first Fire Nymoh ever to be half Demon, so there is no telling whether she is evil or whether she is has powerful has the other Fire Nymphs that have been bored before her."  
"I guess all we can do is wait and see what time will tell," said Noke.  
"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Veggitta.  
"Like my wife said I guess our only option is to wait and see what developes," said Kai.  
"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" asked Yamacha.  
Everyone exchanged a look has a feeling of dread seattled over the group. This was not going to be a peaceful year that was for sure. Something was going to happen and the Tenkaichi Budoukai was going to be the cause of it.   
They had only one week to become stronger incase the Demons that came meant trobule. But they knew without a doubt that would be exactly what the Demons meant, since it was something Demons were good at. They had to stop them before they did what they had planned. But one question remained in their minds. What did they have planned would it mean the end for all life has they knew it? Well they would find out in one week that was for sure and they could hardly wait.  
However little did they know that the coming of the Fire Demons and his friends and the woman he loved would bring with them a great adventure and a great evil.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well my first chapter is finally done hope you all enjoy the squel to A Ghostly Love and Demon Beloved. Don't worry things get better pretty soon more action, romance, and a bunch of other stuff. Trust me this might be longer then the other stories. 


	2. In Which Discussions Are Made And Traini...

Flames of Love 2:  
In Which Discussions Are Made  
And Training Begins  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
_______________________________________________________  
"Wow," said Yuusuke reading the letter one more in surprise. "I can not believe that King Flareics actually is going to let you do this."  
"Yeah I am shocked that he would actually go through with it last time I cheecked he hated you with a passion," said Kuwabara one of his arms wrapped around his fiance Yukina.   
"He does in fact I think he even wanted me dead for three years after the incident," muttered Hiei crossing his arms across his chest. "Panth-chan just somehow managed to convince him to let me prove myself to the jackass."  
"She does seem to get her way alot," said Yuusuke placing the note on the floor infront of him before leaning back once more deep in thought.  
"What the hell does that mean bakayaro?!" shouted Hiei shooting to his feet his eyes flashing dangerously while his jagan glowed eerily from behind the cloth around his forehead.  
"Look me and Kurama meet her once or twice in the last five years when we meet with her father," said Yuusuke holding his hands up has if to ward off the angery Demon. "All Panthera wanted to do was talk about you though, when we were away from her father."  
That seemed to soothe Hiei somewhat because he seattled back down in his seat.  
"He's telling the truth," said Kurama from his spot near Botan who was wearing a turtleneck to cover up the hickeies he had given her last night.   
Hiei turned to look at the former Theif, "really?!"  
"Well you and Catterina," said Yuusuke.  
Hiei grabbed his collar and glared at him angerily.   
"Though she asked more about you and we told her all that we know from all the times we've meet."  
That seemed to satisfy the Demon who seattled back down grinning in smug satisfaction.   
"So Hiei I take it you are going to train to enter this fighting tourenment of another Earth?" asked Genkai pouring the hot tea for everyone.   
"Of course basaan (A/N: I saw in one of the Japanesse version of a movie that the YYH gang called Genkai bassan)," said Hiei accepting the tea offered to him by Genkai. "I was wondering if you all would help me train for it?"  
Yuusuke and the others exchanged a look in shock. Hiei asking them to train with him was a total shock he never asked anyone for help. Kuwabara reached over and felt his forehead, Hiei slapped it away from him in aggitation and glared at the tall orange haired Human.  
"What the hell are you doing baka?!"  
"Just checking to see if you have a temp," smiled Kuwabara.  
"Why?!"  
"Cause Hiei you have never asked for anyone's help before," said Botan giggling happily.  
"So what?!" snapped Hiei glaring at the young Rekai Ferry Girl. "I think for the sake of Panth-chan I can this once."  
"You mean for the sake of proving to her father that you are worthy of being her mate?" smirked Yuusuke.  
"You really want to win the contest so that you can prove yourself worthy of her hand to her father?!' asked Keiko.   
"Of course," smirked Hiei closing his eyes.  
"How romantic," squelled Botan happily.  
All four guys exchanged a look and shook thier heads. They were always surprised how easily it was for a girl to find romance in almost any situation.   
"When do you want to begin training Hiei?" asked Yuusuke.  
"Right this minute if possible," said Hiei. "I want to get this done and over with the sooner the better."  
"You are welcome to use my training facility," said a voice behind them. "I also offer my services has helping you train Hiei."  
"I offer my services has well in your training."  
The entire group gasped in shock and all whirled around to see the two people that they least expected to see.  
________________________________________________________  
Princess Panth, the most recent Fire Nymph collapsed into a chair that resided in one of her many rooms. With a sigh she turned around and allowed her legs to drape over one of the armrests the slits of her dress revealed her long pale legs, she proped her back on the other one with the help of a silk pillow. The dress she wore was long falling to her ankles and was the color fresh blood. The slits on the front of her dress came up to her hips, it swooped up and stayed on her body by a clasp in the back of her neck the dress left her backless.   
She ran her fingers through her long white hair while her silver eyes closed in thought. She was extremely bored with all the lessons she had to learn has the Fire Demon Princess. She would have preferred to return to her ancestoral home and then found someway to contact Hiei. Though from what Yuusuke and Kurama had told her over their visits Hiei now worked for a powerful Demon named Muruko. She couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow forgotten about her.  
Almost on instinct she reached behind her neck and unhooked the top of her blood red dress it fell down revealing the bite mark Hiei had given her the night she left five years ago. She rubbed it and felt almost at once at peace. Then she remebered her father's reaction when he saw the mark and the blood stains on her shirt that night.   
Flashback*****************************************************  
Panthera walked over to the carriage with her arms wrapped around Hiei. When she reached the carriage they parted company and kissed eachother quickly. She began to climb into the carriage but stopped and turned back to wave to everyone before getting into the carriage that would take her and her mother to the Palace of the Fire Demons. The moment she sat down she couldn't help but feel her father's eyes on her.   
"Something wrong father?" she asked looking out the window.  
"Why does your blouse have blood on it?" asked her father.  
Panth slowly turned her head to look at her father a blush forming on her face. It was then that her father saw the bite mark on her neck.   
"You let him mark you?!" shouted her father in shock and surprise.  
"Yes," said Panth. "I did allow him to mark me."  
"Why the hell would you allow such a thing?!"  
"Well..."  
"I believe your father said the same thing to you when you marked me," said his mate and future Queen of his people.  
"That's beside the point!" snapped her husband.  
"Stop being a hypocrit darling," smiled Raven. "Our daughter and this young man are in the same postion that we were in at their age."  
"There is a difference!"  
"What difference would that be?" asked Raven with interest.  
"I - he - she - we...." stuttered Flareics.  
Raven chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her finger against his lips to silence him. The rest of the carriage ride was held in silence has the three of them drifted off into their own thoughts. Flareics thought about a way to find a Fire Demon or any other Demon suitable for her, his mind wondered to Lord Yomi they had been talking about an alliance for sometime. While Raven thought of a way to help her daughter convince Flareics to let her marry Hiei. Panth just thought of Hiei and when they would next meet.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Panth smiled has she remebered the first time when Lord Yomi came alone to meet her. He had brought Kurama with him and while her father and Lord Yomi had talked, she had talked with Kurama. Later on from her mother she had found out that while Lord Yomi had been flattered with the propsal of marriage with her he couldn't take her away when she was marked by another Demon. To do so would be dishonorable, and even though he knew that Flareics was trying to do the right thing by marrying his daughter off to someone he considered worthy it was dishonorable of him to do so. That had ended it then and there.  
She also remebered that it was then that her father decided to start thinking of a way to allow Hiei the chance to prove himself with the help of her mother of course. It wouldn't be for another four years before he would find away to allow Hiei to prove himself. However the thing was he knew that a true Demon could not get into a fight without killing their opiniont. That was one of the rules of this Tenkaichi Budoukai, another thing was that it was of another Earth. Where beings like Hiei were not going to be welcomed with open arms. She wondered what would happen in the week that was to come. How would things work out? Would Hiei win? Would he lose? Only time would tell and she could hardly wait to see the others. They would meet again after five years in one week. She also couldn't help but wonder how Cat was doing.  
________________________________________________________  
Celestial Flame - Thanks I will  
Avril Flame - Thanks wait and see  
Collisto Haliwell - I would be happy to email you with updates thanks for reading.  
Isle - Thanks  
Ren-chan - Thanks for reading neesan  
Nanashi - Thanks  
Saiyan Moon Goddess - Thanks 


	3. In Which An Old Friend Appears

Flames of Love 3:  
In Which An Old Friend Appears  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Jackie smiled and walked through the trees heading toward the Scared Temple. She knew they would there they always were. The two older protectors of the Temple weren't allowed to leave the grounds or else they would age rapidly. She hadn't seen them in years since the twins were born she could hardly wait to see how they were doing. She wondered if the rumors she had heard were true and Cat had married Lord Koenma. There was also the rumor that Panth had fallen in love with a Rekai Tentai and a Demon at that.   
She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. The irony that Cat a Shadow Demon was married to Lord Koenma future ruler of The Rekai. She was however surprised that King Enma had allowed it. That man was slightly uptight when it came to things like this. Though she was happy that he allowed his son and the Shadow Demon to be together after all she had helped bring down two dangerous Demons. She ran her hands down the clothing she wore on Earth. A dark red tank top and black baggy male jeans, her hair was held up with black ribbions. Her makeup was a combination of black and blood red.   
She was the classic gothic punk teenaged chick that didn't take shit from anyone. However her looks disceived many people who thought she was just an ordinary teenaged girl. Though if one were to look into her light brown hair would tell you that she was actually much older. She was much older then Earth, being born on a distant planet. When she arrived she had been wounded when her ship had spazzed out and shot a piece of it's computer at her side implanting it deep inside. She had been lucky to land on the Scared Grounds where Lady Mother Nature and her daughter had healed her.   
Ever since then she had been friends with the descendentss of Lady Mother Nature. At the moment she was closer to Cat and Panth then she had been to the countless other women before them. She smiled has Mave and Rave rushed out to greet her.   
"How are you two?" she asked crouching down to state at them.  
"Great!" shouted Rave happily.  
"Did you hear Lady Jackie?" asked Mave.  
"Hear what?" asked Jackie smiling.  
"That Cat and Koenma have a four year daughter," said Catherinacka coming to stand on the Temple steps.   
"Your kidding?!" exclaimed Jackie happily. "How did Lord Enma handle the news when he first found out?"  
"The Earth is stil here isn't it?"  
Jackie laughed, "I take it Lord Enma had gotten used to her?"  
"Well it was more around the lines of he wouldn't have to listen to them make love for awhile before and after the child was born. So he and his wife actually got some sleep for awhile though he is thinking of having his palace moved to a different part of the Rekai. Last I heard he was also thinking about stepping down and letting his son take over."  
"How is Panth?"  
"Last I heard of her she had managed to talk her father into giving Hiei a chance to prove himself worthy," said Tora coming to join them.  
"Oh really how?" asked Jackie raising an eyebrow.  
"Well you know how there are several different Earths right?" asked Tora.  
"Of course I do."  
"Well in one there is something called the Tenkaichi Budoukai."  
"What about it?"  
"Well Hiei has to win that one in order to prove himself to King Flareics. He also has to do it without killing anyone."  
"I take it that's a bad thing?"  
"For him it is he's a Demon and you know how they are.."  
"Yeah great kissers!"  
"JACKIE!"  
"What?!"  
______________________________________________________  
"Let's get back to training for these assholes," said Goten with a grin and slamming his fist into his hand.   
"How hard can it be?" asked Veggitta smirking. "I mean we'll beat the crap out of them just like all the other times."  
"Yeah and it wasn't mainly you kickin their asses Veggitta," smirked Piccollo.  
"Yeah it was me," smirked Goku.  
"Even has a little baby," laughed Chichi squeezing his left cheek while everyone laughed at Veggitta face.  
"But seriously," said Kai. "I doubt that this Demon will be comeing here on a mission of love. We have to be ready for anything since we have no idea on the powers this Demon has and what he wants here."  
"If we are lucky he will just be here for a new challenge," said Yamacha then seeing the looks on everyone else's face. "Then again I seriously doubt it."  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure on that one Surpreme Kai," said Piccollo.  
"What do you mean Picollo?!" demanded Kai infuriated that he would dare contradict him.  
"I have heard stories about Demons and Humans falling in love with eachother."  
"Those are just fairytales," grumbled Kai.  
"I beg to defer infant," said a laughing voice.  
"Who's there?!" demanded Goku shooting to his feet.  
"Just me," said a woman appearing out of nowhere and taking a seat on the countertop.  
"Who the fucken hell are you?!" demanded Piccollo.  
"Such language I am shocked!"  
"Well not really but that's besides the point."  
"Who little ole me? I am just an old Wiccan Goddess and I can assure you that those are no fairy tales."  
"How would you know child?" spat Kai.  
"Oh don't give me that child bull shit," snapped Jackie in irratation. "I am much older then you."  
"Oh really how old are you?!" asked Yamacha.  
"You jack ass!" snapped Jackie slapping the back of his head. "Didn't anyone ever tell it's not nice to ask a lady her age?!"  
"A witch is not a lady," muttered Kai.  
"Whatever anyways Demons and Humans have fallen in love with eachother in the past. I mean how do you think Spanish came to be? Spanish is the native language of the Fire Demons. So pretty much a Fire Demon and a Human probably English fell in love and slept with eachother thus begining the line of Spainards."  
"So all the Spainards are related way down the line?" asked Bulma.  
"No see after the first Spainard was born an entire group of Fire Demons came mated with Human women and had several other children."  
"But there is no trace of Demon blood in them?!" challaenged Kibito.  
"Of course not now it has thinned out and is very minut if they even still have some since it lessened with each generation until it finally disappeared somewhat."  
"That was then this is now no Demon has ever fallen in love with a Human in the past million years."  
"Um there you would be wrong again I am afraid," grinned Jackie.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Simple the lovely Fire Demon Princess' parents are in love of course."  
"I have never heard such bull shit in my entire life?!"  
"I wouldn't count on that one!"  
"After all first we have the Fire Dragon marrying a Scared Temple Maiden. Then we have the Reikai prince marrying a Shadow Demon. Who knows what will happen next. Well this has been great fun let me tell ya but I have got to go bye bye now! By the way I hope you train hard."  
That said the young woman disappeared into thin air leaving behind her laughter.  
________________________________________________________  
"Yomi!" said Kurama in shock.   
"Shura you've grown!" exclaimed Yuusuke.  
"Watch it half-breed," snarled Shura.  
"Why are you offering your help to Hiei?" asked Kurama breaking in before an arguement could start.  
"Well actually it's not really for the help of Hiei," said Yomi coolly. "More has for the help of Princess Panthera."  
"What are you doing with Panth-chan?!" demanded Hiei angerily.  
"Nothing," said Yomi waving his hands in dismissal at the young Fire Demon. "Her father just tried to get me to marry her, but of course since she was already marked that wouldn't look to good on me and I really don't feel that way about her believe me. I prefer women with more fire then the pretty little half-breed."  
Hiei snorted and narrowed his eyes at the man.  
"Well do you want my help or not?"  
Hiei and the others exchanged a look before grinning at eachother.  
"Sure why not it will be fun," smirked Hiei.  
Yuusuke and Kurama smiled eagerly, Kuwabara just sat there with Yukina snuggling under his arm happily. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him a little roughly then she normally had. Kuwabara in shock fell over and landed on his head, with the lower half of his body still up in the air.  
"You comin Kuwabara?" asked Kurama holding Hiei back from killing him.  
"The girl is in heat," smirked Yomi.   
"So we should leave them?" asked Yuusuke.  
"Well yeah um let's all leave," said Genkai.  
With that everyone left the Temple.  
"We'll....um.......we'll..... pick him up later," said Kurama. "Yeah that's it...."  
That said the five males left the women standing around wondering what to do next.  
_______________________________________________________  
Isle - Thanks  
Ren-chan - THanks  
Nanashi - Thanks 


	4. In Which Two Hells Merge and The Tenaich...

Flames of Love 4:  
In Which Two Hells Merge and  
The Tenkaichi Budoukai Begins  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Lady Catterina rested in the large hot spring and breathed in the relaxing scents of Camielle and Lavender. She sighed has a blood red rose drifted by her and taking it into her hand she sniffed it smelling the immistakeable scent of her mate. She smiled he was indeed sweet to her. She sighed and brushed her shoulder length black hair out of her golden eyes. She sighed and placed her hand over her stomach. The stretch marks weren't visible anymore since the birth had taken place four years ago. She grinned and thought of her little girl with brown hair like her father's and gold eyes like her mother's. The Reikai Senshi trained her for half the day before she and Koenma took care of the rest of the schooling.   
During that time everything was placed aside so that the royal family could spend time together. Ever Lord Enma came over to spend time with his Granddaughter who just so happened to be his pride and joy.   
"Yeap everything just seemed so perfect now," sighed Cat closing her eyes.   
At that moment has if it had been a signal the ground began to shake and the pillars surronding the hot spring began to crumble and fall. Cat leapt into the air and landing in a crouch looked around sniffing the air. She could hear the sounds of feet storming around the castle and female voices coming in her direction. However the door to the Hot springs was blocked, a quick glance told her it would take them an hour to get into the Spring even at high power, since the pillars were virutally indistructable. They were made of the same material that the walls in her's and her husband's training room was made of.   
Standing up straight she looked around sniffing the air.  
"Who would dare to attack the castle?" she asked softly. "And for that matter who would have the power to do so?"  
Movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention, her head snapped in that direction and she crept back into the water going under and waiting for them to appear around the edge of the spring. Finally two figures appeared at the rim of the spring and Cat narrowed her eyes. One of them was tall with skeltol wings and black horns, his dark blue skin was thinly covering his muscles with pieces of skin torn away. The other one was shorter and had stringy her and had the legs of a goat with a goat tail.   
'What sort of Demons are those?' she asked herself. 'Whoever they are they are wrong if they think they can attack my home and survive."  
With that Cat leapt into the air and grabbed a sheet hanging from a branch wrapping it securely around her before landing on the two Demons causing them to fall on their backs. She leapt off of their chests and backflipped in the air landing in a croach with her backs to them she span on her toes and stared at them has they stumbled to their feet.  
"Who are you?!" she demanded angerily. "What right have you to trespass Demons!"  
"Stupid whore who are you to talk to Lucifer's Generals in that tone?!" demanded the one with the wings.  
"I am Lord Koenma's wife bastard!"  
"Koenma?" asked the shorter one.  
"Yes you jackass Lord Enma's son!"  
"Lord Enma has a son?" asked the shortty one.  
The taller one scowled and looked at his companion.   
"When Lord Lucifer merged Hells with that other man it must have caused both the Earths and Spirit worlds to merge has well."  
"What should we do with her?" asked the shorter one.  
"No help for it we will just have to kill her."  
"I would so love to see you try," smirked Cat.  
"Is that I challenge?" asked the Demon with wings grinning.  
"Of course it is baka!" snorted Cat.  
"You're going to die bitch."  
"Not likely," grinned Cat launching herself at them.  
She slammed her fist into the taller one first before kicking the shorter one into the spring. She was slammed into a pillar by the taller one, she leapt out of the pillar and drew her whip snapping it around his neck, the posion sipped into his skin causing him to fall to the ground gasping for breathe. She flicked her wrist and the whip unwound itself from his neck and with another flick she sent it into the spring and pulled out the shorter one. She flicked him into another pillar creating a crater in it. She yelped in shock when she found herself being kicked in the gut and was flying to the other end of the spring.   
She stood up and shook her head before taking off running swiftly across the hotspring.   
_______________________________________________________  
Koenma stood behind his Reikai Tentai and gave orders on how best to get through to his wife.   
"Try to destory it from undernegth!" he shouted.   
Koenma would only use his power unless there was no other way he didn't want to risk killing his mate. Light footsteps told him his daughter was coming, he smiled has an idea came to him right about now would be a good time to see his daughter's powers in action.   
"Come here little princess," he said with a smile.  
"What is it daddy?" asked his daughter looking up at him sweetly twirling one of her long pigtails around her finger.  
"I want you to show me how strong your Reikai Powers have become. Step back everyone!"  
"Yes sir," came the collection of male and female voices.   
The Reikai Senshi made way for the little princess who calmly made way through them and stood five feet from the blocked entrance to the hot spring. She looked at it for a minute before turning to look at her father her eyes wide and questioning.   
"Try and destory it from undernegth," said Koenma coming to stand near her.  
"The pillars daddy?"  
"Yes little princess the pillars."  
"Alright."  
The little girl gathered a large ball of red energy into the pslam of her left hand, bringing it over her head she shouted, "FURY OF THE DRAGONS!"  
She brought her hand down to the bottom of the crumble of pillars and sent them hurling into the room. There were animal like shrieks and then they faded away has the pillars slammed into the other wall. Koenma and his daughter ran into the room with the Reikai Senshi drawing their swords not far behind them. They saw Cat their with the sheet around her in shreds.  
"Their gone," said Cat breathing heavily.  
"Are you alright?" asked Koenma coming to stand next to his wife.   
"Of course but I have a feeling the others should know about this," said Cat.  
"Of course but they would now be at the Tenkaichi Budoukai by now," said Koenma.  
"We need to tell them about this at once,"  
"I agree," said Koenma he turned to the Reikai Senshi. "General Koora take over things from here send someone to tell my father what has happened here if he does not already know!"  
"Yes sir," said the man bowing.  
"Tygeria I want you to stay here," said Koenma.   
"But I want to see my aunts and uncles again," said Tygeria.   
"We'll all have a get together once this is all over with but right now it might be a bit too dangerous for you to be out there."  
"Alright daddy," pouted Tygeria.  
'I guess I'll just sneak there,' thought Tygeria has her parents hurried out of the room.  
"And don't even think about sneaking there," said her mother from down the hall.  
"Foof," pouted Tygeria.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei walked up to the registration booth and stared down at the small round man in orange and yellow.  
"Your name sir?" asked the man looking up.  
"Hiei," said Hiei coolly.  
"Do you have a last name?" asked the man.  
"No just Hiei no last name."  
"I see thank you um you can wait back there."  
Hiei nodded and walked passed the booth into the other throng of fighters.   
Surpreme Kai and the others looked up has Hiei passed by them. Then they exchanged a look it would soon begin.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:   
Jlf187 - keep your pants on  
Leevee - THanks I will get the chapters out has fast has I can  
Renchan - Thanks I will try! 


	5. In Which The DBZ Gang Meet Some Demons

Flames of Love 5:  
In Which The DBZ Gang Meet Some Demons  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera walked down a long hall her form covered with a cape that hide her face and body from the humans that all turned to stare at the eight males and cloaked figure has they moved toward the box that was reserved for those that sponsered the Tenkaichi Budoukai. One man watched the cloaked figure and noticed that from the small build and stature was female. He could tell that the cloacked figure was very important to whoever had sponsered it this year or else he wouldn't have assigned eight men to watch her.   
The eight men had a strange look about them, especially the one that lead them. His dark hair was pulled up on the top of his head in a ponytail, while his bangs were held out of his eyes by a torn up hat. His long pointed ears twitched trying to see if anyone would come forth and attack his charge. A black cloth vest covered his chest and was held together with a grey string of leather. Black leather straps wrapped around his arms, and he wore black pants and a cloth over those that was held up with another piece of black leather. His black wings twitched in agatation. His blue eyes moved from side to side keeping an eye on the humans. The final thing the people noticed was the pendent around his neck, it was silver with a blood red stone in the middle.   
"Kuronue?" asked the caped figure softly.  
"Yes princess?" asked Kuronue stopping aburtly to turn and face the princess.   
"How far are we?"  
"Not far why?"  
A slender hand lefted and pointed to the left of her. As one the Demons turned to look at what she was pointing at. A male with short black hair and a scar on his left cheek and a scar of his right eye. Kuronue growled low in his thoart. The man needed to learn some manners for staring at some way above him in power and social status.  
"Stay here princess," said Kuronue. "The rest of you surrond her don't let any of this disgusting humans near her."  
"Yes sir!" said the Demons together.   
Kuronue moved away from the group and the others formed a tight circle around the princess. He marched up to the puny human and stood over him.  
"I know what you are," hissed the man.   
"And you would be foolish to tell anyone else about what you know," snarled Kuronue.  
"And why is that?" snarled the man back putting up a brave front.   
"We Demons perfer not to be known to you Humans unless nescasary. Stay away from the princess or I will personally see you torn to pieces even if I have to do it myself."  
With that Kuronue turned quickly and strodded back to the group and they once more took up their walk toward the box. When they entered the hall they saw two other Demons waiting for them on either side of the door. One of them opened the door and allowing the princess and the others through, after they were on the other side of the door he closed the door.   
Kuronue bows to Fire Demon King has he steps to side to bow to the caped princess. A slender pale hand came out from the slits of the cape and took hold of the hood removing it to reveal thick white hair held out of her eyes with a silver tiara and calm, cool, small silver eyes.   
"It is good to see you well daughter," said the king.  
"I would expect you have a good reason for me being here and with all the guards in attendence father?" asked Panthera.  
"I wanted you to watch the man you love fight against the strongest warriors of this realm."  
"You must be joking bu having him prove himself with a bunch of humans when you know very well that...."  
"They are not all human daughter," said the king.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Some are very powerful offworlders while others are from this worlds Spirit World take a look for yourself."  
Panthera walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the arenea and across from it to see some of the higher Reikai officals were here but the one person that caught her eyes caused her to tremble.   
'My father knew that they would catch wind of this,' she thought. 'He did this purposely so I could watch Hiei-kun fail. Could my father really be this dishonorable?!'  
Kuronue watched the exchange between father and daughter intently. The man was losing his honor in thinking he was doing something for the good of his daughter. His own eyes narrowed has he caught site of the male Demon the princess was so intent on marrying. He had to admit the Fire Demon looked incredible strong for his age. He couldn't help but wonder where the others where that normally hung out with him. His eyes scanned the area and not finding them anywhere scanned the crowd.   
He saw them then his old partner in his human form once more, with the blue haired Ferry girl on his arm. It was clear that they were together again. He also saw that Yuusuke the son of Raizen was there with his own female. His eyes fell on the body of one of the other completely humans in the group, he had his arms wrapped comfortable around the Fire Demon's sister. His eyes fell on two other women with dark brown hair one was the lover of Raizen the other he was not completely sure but from what he had heard was the only Human male in the group's sister. He had heard that she had fallen for the enemy once and he had fallen for her in return. What had his name been Sakyo? He had done research on the group for the princess without being seen. The princess was very dare to him and the others that protected her with him. He would see to it himself that she was happy and with the man she loved. Even if it killed him which if he went against the king's orders it just might.  
_______________________________________________________  
Yamacha walked up to the others in the audience slightly shaken.  
"What is it Yamacha?" asked Puar.  
"I just had a run in with a Demon," said Yamacha flatly.  
"Do the others know?!" demanded Bulma.   
"Not yet besides he was with seven others guarding a woman covered by a cloak."  
"Do you know who the woman was?" asked Puar.  
"No I tried to see her benegth the hood but she pointed me out to the Demon and he threatened me before they continued on forgetting about me."  
"We should go tell them," said Bulma taking Yamacha by the ear and dragging him to meet the others in a clearing.  
Veggitta and the others looked up to see Yamcah being dragged by the ear by Bulma.  
"Woman!" demanded Veggitta. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"  
"Yamacha ran into some of the Demons and one of them talked to him," said Bulma breathelessly.  
"What do you mean?!" deamnded Kai has he and the others ran to stand infront of them.  
So Yamacha told them everything that had happened.  
"So it's true the Fire Demon King brought back some very dangerous Demons that have been dead for years," said Kai.  
"What do you mean?!" demanded Goku.  
"The Demons that were guarding the Fire Nymph are supposed to be dead!"  
"What?!"  
"They are some of the most deadliest Demons of the Makia."  
"Would it make a difference if I said they seemed competely intent on protecting the Fire Nymph?"  
"Demons do not have any loyalty to anyone except themselves," snapped Kai.  
"You're foolish," came a snort of disdian.  
"Nani," said everyone in the group they all turned to see the Demon that had seen at registration.  
"You are all foolish," said the Demon coldly. "You think you know everything about us. The only Demons you even have an inclinging about are those weaklings in hell. We the Demons of the Makai are a completely different breed. We fall in love, have children, we respect and befriend others but you will never see that for your hatrd and stupidity blinds you to it. Do me a favor stay out of my way I would hate to kill you to stop your stupidity from spreading."  
They watched in shock has the Demon turned his back on them and walked the otherway.   
"Um shouldn't we stop him?" asked Krillien.  
"No we will stop him during the tournement,' said Kai. "His 'friends' are here and will more then likely come to his aid if he is not fighting in the tourenment."  
"I suggest you two go back to your seats," said Goku harshly.  
"Goku?" asked Bulma.  
"They're right Bulma," said Yamacha looking in the direction of the box it would be dangerous for us to be seen her with him. "Let's go back to our seats."  
That said Yamacha dragged Bulma back to their seats hoping that the Demon with wings hadn't seen him talking to them.   
_______________________________________________________  
Panthera sighed and collapsed into her chair and waited for the tournement to start on her left was Kuronue has always while on her right was a female Fire Demon called Suki. Suki red hair was up in a ponytail and her dark black eyes were narrowed and decked out with icey blue eyeshadow. Her lean dark skinned body was covered with a red tunic over a pair of black pants. Her black henmite sword was secured at her waist by a dark purple sash.   
The swoosh of the door opening caused Panthera to jump to her feet and whirl around while Kuronue and Suki got in front of her reaching for their weapons, Suki for her sword and Kuronue for his sickle. However the only ones that walked through the door were Mukuro (A/N: anyone know how to pronuounce that?), Yomi, Enki, and his mate Koko. This was quite a surprise last she heard Yomi and Mukuro couldn't stand to be in the same room together.   
Her father smiled and bowed to Yomi and Enki while placing a kiss on both Mukuro and Koko's hands. Yomi smiled gentlely and moved in front of Panthera with the dignity of a gentleman (A/N: Or gentledemon or whatever) he kissed her hand. Panthera in turn curtsied before them muttering their names with the dignity and respect only she could muster. Muruko moved to stand beside Yomi and bowed to the princess. Who curtsied back to the older woman.   
"It is good of you four to join us," said King Flareics.  
Panthera blinked startled then frowned in her father's direction. He had been very wise to bring the four most influencal Demons in Makai to witness this. He probably figured that he would be disgraced should he fail she sighed and sat back down in her chair.   
'This really sucks,' she thought.  
Mukuro looked at the young princess that had managed to get Hiei's attention. She was attractive for a hybred she also had some incredible power has well but then again so did Yuusuke. Of course being a princess entitled her to incredible power. She could hardly wait for a chance to see her in action perhaps sometime she could arrange a spar between them. She watched rather surprised has the young woman suddenly shot to her feet moving toward the door.  
"Princess where are you going?!" demanded Kuronue.  
"I am going to look around," said Panthera looking over her shoulder.   
"Kuronue go with her," said Flareics.  
"I don't need an escort!" protested Panthera.  
Her father growled in his thoart and the girl just snorted before storming out of the box, muttering, "This sucks!"   
With a sigh Kuronue followed after his mistress knowing that things would get worse if something happened to Hiei.   
"Well," said Enki at the uneasy silence that followed. "That was interesting anyways Yomi how is your son Shura?"  
"Why not ask me yourself?" asked Shura coming into the room. "By the way what was wrong with Panthera."  
"Her dad made a jackass of himself," muttered Koko.  
"Again," said Shura before he could catch himself.   
"Shura!" snapped his father trying not to laugh.   
"What?!" asked Shura exasperated.  
"Just sit down and wait for the tournment to begin son."  
"Okay," said Shura ploping down in his chair. "Now what?"  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera sighed and continued walking down the aisles with Kuronue not far behind her.   
"Your father just wants whats best for you you know," said Kuronue.  
"He has a weird way of showing it," snapped Panthera.   
Kuronue looked up and smirked he saw five women before him, they were the females that hung out with Kurama.   
"Princess aren't they friends of yours?" he asked smirking and pointing at the women.  
Panthera gasped and sprinted toward them calling out their names.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:   
unknown - so do I  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks for the review  
Leevee - Thanks  
Jamaal - Thanks but I have no interest in your pants. Please ignore him fellow readers he is slightly demenated. 


	6. In Which The Girls Have a Reunion and Th...

Flames of Love 6:  
In Which The Girls Have a Reunion  
and The Battles Begin  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Shizuru was the first to look up before she even heard their names called. She smiled when she saw Panthera shout their names and run toward them waving her right arm in the air. Shizuru frowned when she saw the Demon behind walking instead of running toward them. However she smiled once again and embraced Panthera in her arms happy to see the young woman in good health.   
"How are you Panth-chan?" asked Yukina smiling and embracing her next.  
"I am doing fine thanks," said Panthera. "You guys won't believe who my dad had brought here."  
"Who?" asked Botan.   
"The three warlords of the Makai!"  
"King Flareics brought them?!" demanded Botan in panic.  
"Raizen's here?" asked Atsuko.  
Panthera blinked and turned to stare at the other woman. She reminded her of Yuusuke for some reason though she couldn't quite put her finger on why.  
"Oh Panth-chan this is Atsuko-san Yuusuke's mother," said Keiko. "She was mated to Raizen."  
"I am terrible sorry for your lose Lady Atsuko," said Panthera bowing slightly.   
"What do you mean?" asked Atsuko.  
"You don't know?" asked Panthera surprised she turned to look at the other girls who looked back just has shocked.  
"Lady Atsuko," began Panthera softly. "Lord Raizen died a few years ago I am surprised your son did not tell you about this."  
Atsuko stared at her in shock unable to comprehend what had just happened, "That can't be true he's too strong to die."  
"Maybe we should go someplace else to talk about this," said Kurone coming up to them and ushering the women to a room that would be empty.  
Before they moved any farther Yamacha walked up to them and with a smirk looked at the women, ignoring Kurone.   
"So you lovely ladies with anybody?" he asked smirking.  
"Yes," they all said together even though Atsuko and Shizuru were lieing through their teeth.  
"Oh really tell me who they are and I bet you I can beat them," smirked Yamacha leaning in closer to them.  
Kurone glared at the man and moved to stop him when Panthera held up a hand to stop him that went unnoticed by Yamacha. Yamacha continued to smirk has he wrapped an arm around Panthera's shoulder resting his hand on her breasts. Then before anyone could say a word there was a low growl behind them.  
"Oh shit," muttered Keiko.   
Then before anyone could react Yamacha was slammed into a wall but an extremely pissed off Hiei. Hiei was growling at the man while lefting his bandaged arm that began to glow with dark fire.   
"Hiei-kun!" chirped Panthera launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.   
Hiei felt himself smirk in satisfaction at her slight claim on him in front of the human. He could hear the females snickering behind them. He also saw an old friend of Kurama's from his former Youkoi self.  
"You must be Kurone," said Hiei absently.  
"I am and you must be Hiei the man that Princess Panthera is madly in love with."  
Hiei nodded and was starting to realize it is very hard to be intimdating with Panthera attached to him and rubbing her head under the left side of his chin. Even though he was finding it very wonderful to have her on him like this. In fact he knew if she didn't get off then his enjoyment would become very apearant. With his one hand still holding the man's shirt he gentlely removed Panthera's arms from arounding his neck. He took his attention away from the man against the wall to give Panthera a brief kiss on the nose.   
"Nice welcome baby," smirked Hiei licking her nose.  
Panthera giggled and reattached herself to him happily, nuzzling his face. Hiei smirked has he watched the human's experssion change from disbelief to anger. He turned to look at her and pressed his mouth firmly against hers, running the hand that had been holding her wrist up her back and entangling it in her hair. Noise caught his attention and he jerked back to see a tall man with black hair and eyes glaring at him. He scowled at him before releasing the human and drapping his arm around Panthera's shoulders.   
"See ya in the ring," smirked Hiei waving at the man before walking off with five females and one Demon behind him.   
Goku and Yamacha exchanged a look things were going to get out of hand with the way he was acting towards the half breed. They heard the annoucer asking him and Hiei come to the fighting arenea for the start of the first matches and introduction of the fighters.   
The matchest would begin soon and then everything would be decided on what would happen.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei stood among the other fighters and kept his eyes on the box that Panthera sat in with her father. He noticed that the Demon Warlords were seating with them. He felt himself stiffen realizing that Panth-chan's baka father had done this so everyone would watch him fight him fight. The man did it because he thought he would make a fool of himself today. He would prove him wrong.   
He would prove everyone here wrong and have Panthera with him soon enough. It was announced that the first fight would be between Hiei and 17. Hiei and 17 exchanged a look and smirked at one another has the other fighters filed off of the arenea stage. Both males then moved into a fighting postion when the annoucer raised his right hand in the air to signal the fight to begin two figures leapt onto the stage. Both were females though one was a Cat Demon with a car tail and long cat ears, and the other one was a Sea Demon with the tail of a sea serphant and ears that looked almost like the gills from a certain fish.   
"Tada!" they shouted together posing on either side of the annoucer.  
"I am Koto!" shouted the Cat Demon.  
"And I am Juri!" shouted the other one.  
"Um where did you ladies come from?" asked the annoucer surprised.  
Koto and Juri turned to look at him surprised then they smiled and lunged at him wrapping their arms around his neck.   
"You're so cute!" they shouted together rubbing their faces against his.   
"Um um um um," stammered the annoucer blushing a dark red.   
Panthera burst out laughing from her seat in the box. Mukuro and Kurone couldn't help but chuckle at the display they were putting on. Flareics was trying to form a sentence from the shock of seeing them so flirtaous around the human annoucer. Yomi just snorted at their childish behavior in front of the Humans.   
"Shouldn't you guys be annoucing the start of the fight?" asked Hiei looking at them oddly.  
"Huh?" blinked Juri and Koto. "Oh yeah!"  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," shouted the girls raising their right arms into the air. "Let the fight begin!"  
17 and Hiei lunged at eachother has the two Demon girls dragged the annoucer away to the edge of the arenea floor. Hiei drew his arm back and prepared to slam it into the other man's head, however 17 ducked and brought his arm up and undernegth the younger man's body slamming it into his stomach. Hiei gasped and spat ouy some blood, before recovering quickly and bringing his knee up into the other man's chin. 17 flew back some from the impact. 17 shook his head and frowned before running at the smaller man. Hiei smirked and waited at the last minute for him to come at him, then at the last second he moved to the side slamming the side of his palm into the small of his back. 17 winced slightly but drew himself up again and turned to face him only to have a fist slammed into his face. The impact lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the wall, causing him to land on the ground.   
"The winner!" shouted Juri.  
"Hiei!" yelled Koto.   
________________________________________________________  
If u like this story you might enjoy my other YYH fannovels  
High School Romance - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=927756  
The Realms of the Black Dragon - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=968686  
Leevee - Thanks  
Isle - Thanks  
Jamaal - Yeah u demented everyone knows it. You just need to admit it. But thanks for reviewing. 


	7. In Which The Enemies Appear

Flames of Love 7:  
In Which The Enemies Appear  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Babi-sa smiled and ran her hands loving over the golden ball, that hoovered over a stand. She chuckled has the body began to form into the figure of a woman with long hair and bat wings. She chuckled and stroked it the area where the woman's stomach was.  
"Soon you will be ready to take revenge on the men that killed my father and brother," she said resting her face against the tube. "And when that time comes it will truely be glorious. For I am smarter then my brother ever was and have the beauty of my mother. Along with the powers of my father I will be invinsible."  
For unlike her brother and father Babi-sa was quite attractive in many male eyes. Her long sea green hair feel to her mid back and was streaked with yellow-orange. Her cold dark blue eyes could pentrate the strongest of men and make them shake in fear. Her long legs made her stand almost even to Chichi had they been back to back. Her skin was so pale it was almost lurid. She chuckled and pulled at her short mini skirt that was made of red leather, she had a black silk tank to go with it that barely covered her midrift.   
She waved her hand and an image appeared of the Z Warriors. However the one that stuck out the most and caught her attention was Goku.   
"What a handsome man he is," said Badi-sa to herself.   
Badi-sa frowned when she saw a woman with black hair step next to him and wra her arms around one of his muscular arms lovingly.  
"Whose she?!" demanded Badi-sa her dark eyes flashing dangerously.  
It was then that Hiei stepped into the vision of the ball.   
"A Demon on Earth?" asked Badi-sa thoughtfully. "I wonder if I could use that to my advantage."  
"After all it shouldn't be to hard to turn him I mean Demons are already evil has it is," said Badi-sa. "But since I would prefer to see the havoic I cause myself I will wait till I'm right there with them."  
The ball began to crack and the woman stepped out of the ball and smiled evilly at Babi-sa kneeling down on one knee.   
"What are your orders Lady Badi-sa?"  
"We are going to go to the Tenkaichi Budoukai," smirked Babi-sa.  
"Very well my lady on your word," said the woman standing up and bowing.   
"Good girl Baa, good girl," smirked Babi-sa turning away. "Looks like father wasn't that stupid to try and control you when he knew very well that only a female could control you. Come we have some revenge to take care of."  
Baa bowed once more and the two of them took off in the direction of the Tenkaichi Budoukai.   
________________________________________________________  
Chichi and someone new comer called Lark were called up next. Lark had long blonde hair in a braid and pale green eyes. He had a chinesse style fighting gi on that was sea green. He smiled and looked Chichi over in her dark purple body suit with black boots and gloves.   
"Your quite a cutey," smirked Lark. "How bout you and me ditch this tournement and go out to dinner."  
"Um no thanks," said Chichi rolling her eyes.  
"What's wrong baby my good looks to good for you?"  
"No I would prefer to eat dinner with my husband," said Chichi with mock sweetness.   
"Husband?" asked Lark smirking. "He doesn't have to know."  
"Well my husband just so happens to have good hearing and he does know what you just said."  
"Oh really who's your husband."  
"You see the really tall man with black hair wearing an orange and blue gi?" asked Chichi pointing toward the sidelines where the other fighters were waiting.  
"Yeah."  
"Well that's my husband."  
"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Lark his eyes nearly poping out of his head.  
"Nope," said Chichi doing a roundhouse kick to send him into a wall.  
"I'll start the count down!" shouted Juri happily jumping back onto the stage. "1.....2.....3.....4.....5......6...7......8.....9.....10! Chichi wins!"  
The crowd began to cheer has Chichi hopped off of the stage and made her way over to her waiting husband who embraced her happily.  
"Good job sweetie," smirked Goku.  
"Of course I am after all your wife," said Chichi haughtily.  
"That you are," smirked Goku.  
Piccollo saw the short Demon watching the couple out of the corner of his eyes. When the young Demon noticed he was being watched he looked away to concentrate on the other match that was about to get underway. Piccollo decided to see if he could talk to the boy and see exactly why he was here whether or not the rumors were really true or just a bunch of bullshit.   
"So," said Piccollo. "Are the rumors about you true?"  
"What rumors?" asked Hiei flatly.  
"The rumors about you being here to prove yourself to some Demon hybred?"  
"I didn't realize that the rumors went from one Earth to another," snorted the boy.  
"You'd be surprised," said Piccollo. "So are they true?"  
Piccollo watched the young man's face for any hints on whether or not the next set of word coming out of his mouth where true or not. The faint blush that ran across his nose was all he really needed to know.  
"Yeah," muttered Hiei.  
"I thought has much."  
"Why do you want to know anyways?"  
"Because I have no intention of letting anyone try and harm my home even if it isn't my planet of orgin."  
"Is that the only reason?" asked Hiei as Piccollo walked away.  
Piccollo stopped and looked over his shoulder, "No there are several other reasons my friends and the woman I love (have to read 'An Eternal Love' to understand that)."  
Hiei sighed and looked back at the fight the short man, the flame like hair seemed to have beaten his opinant. Suddenly a flash of light caught everyone's attention and they all turned to see two women standing in the middle of the arenea floor.  
"I am here looking for the ones responsible for the death of my father and brother," said one of them.  
________________________________________________________  
Jamie - Thanks  
Isles - Thanks  
Sayain Moon Godess - Thanks and Hiei is cool ain't he.  
- Thanks whoever you are. 


	8. In Which Our Heroes Have A Brief Convers...

Flames of Love 8:  
In Which There Is Some Intervention  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
_______________________________________________________  
Koenma frowned and stared up at his father, with Catterina and their daughter beside him in a neat row. The three of them stood straight and tall waiting for instructions on 'who', 'what', 'where', and 'why'. They hoped that he would have a reason for the earthquack that had just happened. The larger man looked down at the three of them from over the rims of his glasses and frowned slightly. All three of them looked up back up at him calmly. He knew that if he told them then his son and daughter-in-law would go forth to check it out with the Rekei Senshi. He frowned and turned to look at his granddaughter then the corners of his lips twitched upward. He couldn't help but love the bundle of energy. Even though she was half Demon she was kind and gentle much like Panthera.   
He sighed giving up the three of them could break anyone down without saying a word.  
"Fine," said Enma sighing in defeat. "I will tell you what happened earlier this morning."  
He frowned when Koenma and Catterina exchanged glances of happiness.  
"Don't get smug damnit!" he snapped. "I am telling you this because it is important and could be dangerous if nothing is done about it. Now our hell and the hell of another Earth have somehow managed to merge."  
"Another Earth Enma-san?" asked Catterina softly. "What other Earth?"  
"There are several Earth's in different times and places. I have no idea how we merged with one yet and your mother is working on that has we speak. The fact is that now both Earth's are now joined. I want you to go to the other Japan and get the Reikei Tentei bring the Senshi while you're at it."  
"Hai!"  
The three of them turned to leave but Enma stopped them, "Granddaughter you are to remain with me!"  
"Hai Grandpa-samma!"  
The girl scrambled up his leg and sat on his lap looking almost like a flea. Koenma and Catterina stared at the father for a minute before looking toward Enma who nodded at them and motioned for them to leave. Which the two did after awhile and on their way down the hall Koenma's hand brushed the button signaling for the Reikei Senshi. Catterina frowned has the loud sound blared down the halls causing her ears to ache slightly.  
"I hate that damn siren," muttered Catterina has they entered their training chamber.   
Koenma just chuckled and tossed her the chest armor she wore now. It covered her upper chest, stomach, and shoulders the armor was light wieght and bendable allowing freer movement of the body. Yet the armor was also strong so that nothing could go through it and harm the person wearing it.   
"Yeah well things could be worse I am my dad could have asked for the warriors above the elite again."  
Cat rolled her at her mate remebering the higher pitched sound for those soilders. It took her a week to regain her hearing after that.  
"Don't remind me husband," she growled.  
Koenma smirked and tripped her onto the floormat, he then straddled her and pinned her onto the floor. The exact same spot in which they had concived their daughter after a long sparing match.   
"How much time do we have?" asked Cat smirking at her mate.  
"Time enough they seem to be so slow getting to the meeting room sometimes besides they can stand to wait for awhile," smirked Koenma back.  
Cat smirked and dug her nails into his hair pulling his face down to hers. He drew back and smirked before diving down to take possesion of her neck.  
________________________________________________________  
Kai walked up onto the platform surprised by her entrance.  
"Who are you?!" he demanded.  
"I am the daughter of Biddidee," said the woman. "My name is Babi-sa and this is my creation Baa."  
"WHAT!" shouted Kai. "How is it that I don't know about you?!"  
"I guess you should have kept a closer eye on this planet," smirked Babi-sa. "Instead of screwing your little whore."  
Kai's eyes flashed dangerously and his mouth tightened.   
"Your just like your father and brother," he spat.  
"I know and I am so proud of myself," smirked Babi-sa.  
Yuusuke exchanged a look with Kurama and Kuwabara.  
"Looks like we need to interevene," muttered Yuusuke.  
"Indeed it looks like Hiei is making his way forward has we speak," said Kurama nodding.  
"Let's go help the man then," said Yuusuke has he and the others stood up.  
"Yuusuke-kun where are you going?" asked Keiko.  
"To help Hiei and put a stop to whoever these women think they are," said Kuwabara grinning.  
"Becareful Kuwabara-san," said Yukina.  
"Don't worry we will be fine," said Kuwabara grinning.  
"That's none to reassuring," muttered Keiko crossing her arms over her chest has the three boys jumped down to the platform to join Hiei.  
"Listen lady," said Yuusuke. "I don't know who you are and to be perfectly frank I really don't care. What I do care about though is that you ruined some great fun."  
"Boy do you know what your doing?!" snapped Veggitta coming up to join them followed by the others.  
"Shut up old man!" snapped Yuusuke.  
"What the fuck did you just call me?!" roared Veggitta.  
Babi-sa smirked, "Wise words little boy."  
"Listen lady I have beat Demons stronger then you so you don't scare me in the least," said Yuusuke.  
"You have beat Demons?" asked Kai shocked.   
"Of course you are looking at the Reikei Tentei from our world," smirked Yuusuke.  
'The Reikei Tentei," said Babi-sa to herself. 'How interesting.'  
________________________________________________________  
The Reikei Senshi stood around the meeting room waiting for the Prince and Princess of the Reikei to enter. They had been waiting for ten minutes.   
"Where are they?" muttered one of them a male with long black hair.  
"Who knows," said their leader shrugging. "They are young and probably enjoying a brief moment of bliss before this battle begins."  
"How apt of you to assume such a thing," said Koenma coming up behind them.  
Quickly all the Senshi lined up and bowed low.  
"Seat down all of you have much to talk about," said Koenma moving with his mate to the round table and helping her to her seat. "We have a situation has some of you know the hells of this world and another world have merged. This could be dangerous, it is best that we work quickly and try to figure out what is going on. I do not want any innocence invovled or endangered. We will go to were the enemy is and work quickly and quitely to destory it! Do I make myself clear?!"   
"Hai Koenma-sama!" shouted the Senshi standing up has one.  
"Good," said Catterina sternly. "Let's move out and get this done has quickly has possible!"  
"Hai Catterina-sama!"   
The Senshi moved toward the door and seperated. When Catterina and Koenma moved foward they formed a tight circle around them and together they all made thier way to the mortal world. When they reached the mortal world, Koenma narrowed his eyes and scanned the surronding searching for the famillar escence of his Reikei Tentei. He finally found them off in the distance.  
"Come with me I found them!"  
"Hai Koenma-sama!"   
The group took off in the direction of the Reikei Tentei not knowing that by the time they got their it might already be too late to stop the direction the fates of the heroes were headed.  
________________________________________________________  
Isle - Thanks   
Jamie - Thanks  
Rina - Thanks 


	9. In Which Arguements Occur

Flames of Love 9:  
In Which Arguements Occur  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1015512  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
_______________________________________________________  
Panthera looked down at the arenea floor completely startled by what she was seeing. She turned to glare at her father only to see that he was has completely shocked by the appreance of this woman and the being with her.   
'Does father really not know who this woman is?' she thought. 'So dad actually isn't that desperate with not allowing me and Hiei to get married. That's actually a good sign. What is going on down there?'  
Panthera frowned and leaned forward to get a better look at the two women that had just shown up. This should be an interesting conversation that was for sure. She closed her eyes and expanded her senses so she could get a clear vision of the conversation and the feelings that were invovled. She opened her eyes and narrowed them in anger the new female wanted to do something with Hiei and she knew exactly what it was. This woman wanted Hiei for herself. Panthera smirked to herself and her eyes flared red for a brief moment. If this woman wanted a fight then Panthera would be sure to give her one. She would enjoy doing it has well it had been awhile since she had a good fight against someone new. She craved a good fight at this moment she chuckled if this woman made one wrong move she would join her friends.   
Kurone watched the princess out of the corner of his eyes and smirked to himself. His princess was a skilled fighter and would use her new skills to fight for her friends not to mention show her moves in front of her future mate. He would have laughed if it wouldn't have gotten him in trobule his princess could take down almost anyone except her own father and the lords of the Makai. Her powers in healing and various other things had earned her the nickname/title 'Priestess'. Which she had at one time threatened to do, run off and become a priestess for the Elemental Stones. They were stones that could be used only by the choosen females, by for the time being since there were no choosen females they lay dormint and unpulsing.   
It was written that soon they would choose their "hosts" one would say, he could only hope that would be soon. This woman would cause a problem and something told him that they would need the help of The Keeper of the Elemental Stones whoever they happened to be. Wouldn't it be ironic if the princess happened to be one of them. A brief flash of red and a pale coloring caught his attention he saw the princess moving forward toward the arenea.   
"Oh shit," whispered Mukuro taking notice has well.  
By the time Panthera had landed her transformation into her milatary outfit. The outfit was the same color has her dress except was tight pants and a tight tank. It was outlined with gold thread her armor was in two pieces. One piece covered her chest enough to protect her heart, while the other piece was like a skirt that covered her lower boby enough to protect her reproductive organs. Her hair flowed freely down her back but was kept out of her eyes be a golden head protector that came from out of a red ruby that appeared at her forehead open on will the metal stretched out around her head and then up covering her head from harm. The fun had just about begun, now all they needed was the future Rekai Queen. Then they could really have some fun.   
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Babi-sa when a new female appeared before them.  
"I am Princess Panthera of the Fire Makia (part of Makia where the Fire Demons reside)," said Panthera coolly. "Daughter of King Flareics and his Queen Raven. I am the future ruler of the Fire Makia! I am a descendent of Mother Nature. You will not be allowed to harm this land."  
"Brave words little one do you have the power to back them up?"  
"More power then you could ever imagine," said Panthera moving into a fighting postion.  
"Let's find out then shall we Baa!"  
"What's wrong afraid to fight me for yourself?" asked Panthera cocking her head to the side.   
"I am a lover not a fighter," said Babi-sa.  
"Don't you mean your a prossy not a fighter?" asked a female voice from the side.  
Babi-sa whirled to the side has Juri and Koto standing to the side. The two Demons leapt up into the air and ribbions formed around them when they disappeared the two girls were in simallar clothing has the princess but in lighter color of red.   
"What the hell?!" asked Yuusuke.  
"We're members of the elite guards of Fire Makia," said the two girls together.  
"Don't we look cute!" shouted Juri grinning.  
Everyone sweatdropped at this and Yuusuke and the gang fell over along with the annoucer.   
"This has got to be some sort of joke," said Yuusuke his eyebrow twitching. "Hiei you know anything about this? Hiei?"  
Turning to look at Hiei Yuusuke realized that the Fire Demon was way to busy eyeing the assests that Panthera had to offer. Yuusuke snorted and smacked him in the back of the head.  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME DAMNIT!"  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" demanded Hiei.  
"Oh nevermind," muttered Yuusuke.  
"Damn damn damn damn," said Keiko banging her head against Botan's.  
"Please stop that Keiko-chan," said Botan sweat dropping.  
At that moment the arenea floor exploded and everyone turned to see Koenma, Catterina, and their Reikei Senshi standing there.  
"That is enough!" shouted Koenma.  
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry this to so long to get out ya'll had a writter's block and a viral infection and I have been busy with school hope you liked the chapter and has always thanks for reading.  
Isle: Thanks 


	10. In Which A Take Over Happens

Flames of Love 10:  
In Which A Take Over Happens  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1015512  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
______________________________________________________  
Babi-sa stopped and stared in shock at the new comers.  
"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded in total and complete fury.  
"I am Koenma son of Enma I demand that you stop this," said Koenma in a voice that demanded obidence.  
Unfortunately Babi-sa had never been taught how to listen to her elders. Her father had always taught her to take what she wanted no matter what. She would follow the same destiny that her family had followed. She would survive were they had failed and she would make all the Kais suffer for what had happened all those years ago. She would also get a good man while she was at it. Turning to look at the Fire Demon she smirked, only to recive the middle finger from him.  
"How rude," she said snottly. "I have never been so insulted in my entire life."  
"You must not look in the mirror," said Catterina under her breathe.  
"I heard that you little whore," snapped Babi-sa.  
"So ain't makin me upset," said Catterina.  
"I can tear you up into pieces bitch," snapped Babi-sa.  
"Oh really that would be a first I haven't seen you and your little piece of shit do much, except chat."  
"That's it I am going to finish this little conversation by giving you a one way ticket to hell!"  
"Yeah right!"  
Babi-sa growled and raised her right and started to power up a blast to send at the Shadow Demon. She released the ball of energy and it sailed at the awaiting Shadow Demon, but suddenly a bright flash of light intervenes. Goku and the others blinked in completely shock, they remebered her from a few weeks ago. She was dressed in a loose pait of black pants and a black tank top, the pants were held up by a red sash with her Glaive strapped to her back with a braided red leather.   
"It's it's you," said Veggitta.  
"Wow that was intellegent," said Jackie smirking.  
"Jackie what are you doing here?" asked Panthera.  
"I came to check in on you darling what else?"  
"Cause terror and utter chaos has we know it?" asked Catterina sacractical.  
"Very funny doll," said Jackie smirking. "Although that does sound like fun. Oh well next time I come to this charming mortal world I'll just have to give it a whirl."  
Then Jackie chuckled and drew the long broad sword and smirked at Babi-sa.   
"Now I know you did not just threaten my little friends here," she said tossing the sword up in the air and catching it.  
"And what if I did?" asked Babi-sa getting all cocky.  
"What the hell is going on here damnit?!" demanded Kai.  
"You don't know who she is?" asked Kone.  
"Yes of course I was there when we first meet but that is not the point why is she here?!"  
"For those of you that weren't listening let me recap," said Catterina. "Jackie is a friend of mine and Panth's family. She has been a friend of the family since she first landed on Earth. Anywho she is here to protect us since with her if you hurt someone she cares for she is going to open a can of whop ass on ya and it ain't pretty. Ask alot of Demons that kept trying to rape one of our aunts."  
"Whatever happened to that guy anyways?" asked Panthera thoughtfully.  
"I think she finally got sick of him popping up out of no where and just killed his sorry ass," said Cat.  
"Oh yeah that's right she didn't she and then she made a dagger from one of his bones."  
"Yeah it was a really nice one to she gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday."  
"That kinda upset mom."  
"I know so I placed it somewhere so she doesn't have to be reminded of it."  
"Why didn't she give it to our aunt though?"  
"Oh remeber our aunt really hates fighting so it would have been disrespectful to give her a weapon."  
"Good point even though it would have been respectful to give it to her in a sense that it is a sign that he will never harm you again."  
"How true how true. However only males are supposed to do that sort of thing. Infact I am shocked that Hiei didn't give you Ecithead's head when he killed him."  
Panthera strengethened up and blushed suddenly.  
"What the hell are you onnas talking about?!" snapped Veggitta.  
"Oh I am sorry Veggie I didn't mean to leave you out," cooed Cat.  
"Cat that's enough," said Koenma.   
"Alright fine," said Cat shrugging.  
"Good."  
The three of them turned back to the fight ignoring Veggitta.  
"Will someone please explain what is going on here?!" demanded Bra.  
"It's simple," said Panthera. "I assume you already know Jackie right?"  
"Of course baka!" snapped Veggitta.  
Panthera just looked at him like he was an idoit before turning her back on him.  
"Has I was saying," said Panthera. "Jackie is a good friend of the families I am half Fire Demon, half Temple Maiden. Catterina is my adopted older sister being a full Shadow Demon. She resided at the temple helping to protect the Scared Grounds."  
"A Demon protecting the Scared Grounds?!" demanded Noke.  
"Ironic isn't it?" smirked Catterina. "And the Demon then marrying the Rekei Prince."  
"Enma would never have allowed that!"  
"Well he did."  
"Can you please stop with your damn conversation and pay attention to the fight?!" snapped Yuusuke.  
"Oh fine just be a sorry little pain in the ass just because you aren't getting any from Keiko is no reason for you to take it out on us," said Catterina placing her hands on her hips and looking pissed.  
Yuusuke and Keiko both blushed like mad has Catterina turned to look at the fight that had been going on between Jackie and Babi-sa. Jackie was taking the defense in the fight and for the time being looked like she was winning. However Babi-sa soon got the upper hand by delivering a round house kick to a startled goddess and finishing it up with a upper cut to the jaw. The blow sent the goddess soaring, Babi-sa flew after her and slammed her fists into Jackie's back. Sending the young goddess plumeting to the ground and creating a crater in the middle of the arenea floor.  
"Jackie!" shouted Panthera running forward only to be stopped by a blast of power from Baa. "Let me go damnit!"  
"Mistress I have hold of the royal whore," said Baa.   
Suddenly a thin blast of light pierced infront of Baa's eyes causing her to release Panthera.   
"My eyes!" shrieked Baa rubbing at them.  
"Never ever lay a hand on the princess again," said Kurone leaping down to join them with Suki not far behind.   
Kurone grabbed Panthera and lefted her up onto his shoulders (remeber that garden scene in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust where D and that hunter chick see Mire's chick and she gets saved by that werewolf guy well that's the scene).  
"Your eyesite will return," said Saki. "However if you harm the princess again you will wish you were dead. Either by me or by Kurone, prey that if one must kill you it is me. For my partner has no mercy on those that harm the Fire Nymph."  
"I would be glad to test that anger," said Baa moving into a fighting postion.   
"Baa no not right now we have better things to do," said Babi-sa.  
"Has you wish mistress," said Baa.  
"Right let's get down to buisness," said Babi-sa then she snapped her fingers and a dark shadow surronded Hiei.  
"Hiei-kun!" shrieked Panthera jumping from Kurone's shoulders.  
"No don't!" shouted Kai reaching out to grab her.  
However Goku was faster and already had the young Fire Demon Princess pinned against him.  
"NO!" screamed Panthera. "Let me go!"  
"What the hell are you doing get your hands off the princess," said Kurone running to her aide with Saki not far behind.  
But it was too late Hiei's screams of pain died down and everyone waited for the smoke to clear wondering what they would find.  
_______________________________________________________  
Isle: Thanks for being so loyal. 


	11. In Which There is a Battle and Help

Flames Of Love 11:  
In Which There is a Battle and Help.  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1015512  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
The smoke slowly cleared and there stood Hiei in his majin form with an M on his forehead.  
"Oh shit," whispered Yuusuke.  
"Now what," whisperered Panthera softly has Goku realised her and moved toward the Fire Demon.  
Goku's other friends moved forward to capture him, Hiei ignored them and seemed to concentrate on his arm that held his black dragon. He smirked and pointed it at the crowd and prepared to Fire it.   
"No Hiei don't!" shouted Yuusuke.  
"Hiei don't even think about it!" shouted Koenma.  
"No don't Hiei," shouted Kurama.  
Kurama and the others knew that the strongest fighters of this world had very little chance of surving against the wave. If it was realised it would destory everything in it's path. He would destory everything he had worked so hard to gain. The trust and love of the half temple maiden half fire nymph. If he did this there is no way her father would allow them to marry. There had to be someway to snap him out of this long enough to talk some sense into the Demon. However he had no idea how to do it the Black Dragon began to come alive and he powered up to fire the attack.  
"Hiei don't," whispered Yukina.  
"Hiei come on man you can't do this not now not after everything you've done!" shouted Kuwabara.  
The charge of power came and Hiei stood braced ready to fire when all of the sudden.  
"HIEI STOP!" came a scream of terror.  
Everyone including Hiei turned to see Panthera there she was powering up and her eyes were glowing gold. Suddenly her hair changed from white to black and her glowing eyes became red. No one breathed a Jackie and Catterina exchanged looks and moved toward her whenever they passed someone they whispered to them to backaway slowly. There was only one time when a Temple Maiden did this and that was when someone they loved was in danger. For some reason it came out now even though her loved ones weren't in danger.   
Perhaps it was the fact that Hiei was about to ruin their chances together. Whatever the reason was Panthera was powering up and at this rate things could be destoryed.   
"This isn't good," said Jackie to Catterina. "She's loosing control. Where is your mother when we need her."  
"I don't know but the Mother Earth has no power in here so she can't do anything."  
"So techincally we are on our own," sighed Jackie.  
"Looks like it."  
"Damnit!"  
"No shit."  
Panthera gathered a rod with a white stone and ancient writting on it from thin air. The rod was in the shape of a long sickle with the writting on the curved part and the stone rested in mid air in the center. The stone began to glow and gathered power into it preparing to fire. She pointed it at Babi-sa and prepared to fire it. The moment she did Babi-sa powered up and placed a barrier around herself to protect herself from the blast. However the blast was so powerful that even with the shield it pushed her back slightly off of the tournement floor.   
"What the hell?" whispered Kai.  
"Um," said Jackie. "Duck."  
"Why?" asked Kai.  
"Um trust me," said Jackie grinning uneasily.   
"Huh oh shit!" shouted Kai ducking just has a blast took filled everything within the arenea floor.   
The only thing that saved the people residing on the arenea floor was the fact that they weren't touched by the glow. When it died down they all looked up and saw that Panthera's clothing was now white and she had a silvery glow around her body.   
"We need to calm her down," said Kurama softly looking up at her.   
"Um I really don't think that would be a problem," said Catterina.   
"Why?" asked Trunks softly turning to look the other woman in the eyes.  
"Look she's loosing power she's too drained to do anything else now," said Catterina.  
Everyone looked up and saw she was right Panthera was slowly loosing energy she floated down and Suki leapt up and caught her easily. The woman landed gracefully the young princess wrapped in her arms. No one would dare go after her if they looked into the body guard's eyes. Kurone came forward and drew his sickle standing in front of her and moving into a battle stance.   
Babi-sa rolled her eyes, "Hiei Baa let's go."  
"Has you wish my lady," said Baa leaping to her mistress's side.  
Babi-sa waited for Hiei, however the Fire Demon was too busy looking at the princess that was too exhausted to even move her fingers.   
"Hiei come," said Babi-sa in a more demanding tone. "HIEI!"  
Hiei blinked and snapped out of his thoughts he nodded and leapt into the air landing beside Babi-sa. With a raise of Babi-sa's hand the three of them disappeared from their site.   
"Catterina," said Jackie nodding at the Shadow Demon.   
"Right," said Catterina nodding has Keiko and the other females rushed to join them. Catterina rose her hand and a rod with a black stone embedded in it, appeared in her hand and she spoke the incantation that she knew so well. "The time has come for what once was to be again/The time has come for all things living to return to what they once were/The time has come let us go back from wence we came/The time has come back to the Temple/Back to Mother Earth!"  
In the flash Yuusuke and his friends, Goku and his friends disappeared from the arenea floor leaving behind a very confused crowd. Has well has a very angered Fire Demon King. King Flareics turned to look at the guards behind him and stood up quickly.   
"Gather the guards Babi-sa will die for this," said King Flareics leaving the room the guards getting into formation around him.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera awoke to hear voices yelling, she looked around and saw that she was in her old room in the temple.   
"How did I get here?" she asked quitely.   
"I don't care who she is!" shouted a male voice which she recognized has Kai's. "She fell in love with a Demon she has no right to live. In our world she would be...."  
Panthera sighed and sat up feeling the Temple Garments she had worn for a good deal of her life. She headed toward the voices and flinched has they got louder.  
"Perhaps your world is not has civlized has our world," snapped Catherincka in fury. "What right have you to lay judgement?! You know nothing about this group of young men and women! The Pure Breed Demons have worked hard to make up for their past. I assume that your Sayain Prince has the same dark past has them."  
"That is different!" shouted Goku.  
"How is that different?!" demanded Tura.  
"Demons never change! It's not in them to change!" shouted Kai.  
"You don't know shit about us!" snapped Catterina. "Not about our breed at least!"  
"Who asked you so speak Demon Trash!" snapped Kai. "You and that little half breed slut of an adopted sister are nothing but...."  
"Shut up all of you!" shouted Panthera. "We have better things to do then argue with eachother! If we are going to keep both our worlds from being blown up by psyho bitch we can't be ripping eachother to shreds."  
"Listen," snapped Veggitta.  
"Shut up!" snapped Panthera. "I haven't finished yet! Get over your damn prejudices and learn to work together or we're all screwed!"  
"Well said Temple Maiden," said a female voice.  
Everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice and the female came into the light. The woman was tall and had tan skin, her long dark green fell to her waist, and her ruby red eyes were kind, wise, and gentle. Piccollo smiled and moved toward her the two of them embraced.  
"It's good to see you again beloved," whispered Piccollo kissing her cheek.   
"It's been a month since we'vet seen eachother," said the woman.  
"Trista what are you doing away from your post?!" demanded a shocked Kai.  
Trista drew away from Piccollo and smiled," The gates of time have a barrier around them now I am no longer needed to guard them. Besides I thought it was only fair that my husband meet his daughter."  
"WHAT?!" shouted the entire Z senshi gang.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there we go incase you were wondering about what Trista is talking about you will have to wait till the next chapter I will explain how they created the child. Also incase you don't understandhow they got together go read 'An Eternal Love' that will explain it. I plan on writting a saga on Trista and Piccollo. Also incase you don't know Trista is Sailor Pluto and don't even bother complaining about the American name cause I will just ignore you. Anywho enjoy.  
Isles - Thanks and I know I do. 


	12. In Which There is Much Explaining

Flames of Love 12:  
In Which There is Much Explaining  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1015512  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei sat on a beam that resided above the strutcure of the hideout. He was too busy trying to place the female whose voice had made him stop firing. The female had been beautiful very very beautiful. Her white hair shimmered like starlight in the sun and her silver eyes held a kindness and a wisdom in them. An image flashed through his mind about them in a tree with her straddling his waist and the of them kissing. He felt a passion for the white haired beauty rise in his chest. He wanted her for himself, he wanted her for a mate, and he would kill anyone that got in the way between him and his goal.   
"Hiei," came the voice of Babi-sa.  
"What?" asked Hiei scornfully.  
"The woman you think of is the Fire Demon Princess the Fire Demon Nymph. The female Panthera she is yours, she should be yours. If you want I can give her to you after you help me take over the worlds."  
"Give her to me?"  
"Yes you can have her all to yourself I am very generous to my loyal subjects. All you have to do in return is kill the Ruler of the Kais he seeks to have her for his own. You mustn't let him have her Hiei, he'll ruin her she deserves to be with you. For the sake of her purity you must save her from the Kai. He wants her for himself Hiei you must not allow that to happen. Now go and save your prize."  
Hiei's eyes glowed dangerously the thought of someone else touching what was his made his blood boil with rage. The Fire Demon Nymph was his by right and no one had the right to have her. She was his and only his, turning to get permission from Babi-sa and recieving it Hiei ran out the door and searched for any trace of the woman and her companions.  
Baa moved out of the shadows and turned to look at her mistress.  
"Are you sure that was wise mistress?" she asked. "I mean pushing him into seeing her might lead to him turning on you."  
"Relax Baa," said Babi-sa waving her hand in dismisal. "I just gave him a reason to remain loyal to me. I promised him the female if he helped me to take over the worlds."  
"And he believed you?!"  
"Of course he did even under my control the man is still slightly obessed with the half-breed. I just gave him a reason to be even more obessed with her."  
"If he finds out that you really mean to kill her then he might not be pleased."  
"I have no intention of spilling her blood, I plan on twisting Hiei's mind to kill her."  
"Very clever mistress."  
"I know soon we will destory everything and my father and brother will be avenged and the little half breed will not be able to stop. They will be destoryed before their powers awaken."  
"Indeed my lady."  
_______________________________________________________  
"Pi-Pic-Piccollo," stuttered Gohan. "You can't reproduce sexually I mean your.... your asexual. Aren't you?"  
"You haven't told them?" asked Trista.   
"It is kinda hard to explain," muttered Piccollo blushing slightly.  
"Amazingly you had no trobule showing me," said Trista matter of factly.   
Piccollo coughed several times before turning to look at the others wondering how they were reacting to the conversation. He then heard a soft sound like a baby's and turned to look back at Trista in her arms was a baby resting on her shoulder was a pheonix. The baby had the body of a namekian female, however unlike all nameks she had hair the same color has her mother's and when she opened her eyes they were a dark red. He could sense great power coming from her. He smiled and gathered the child in his arms.   
"Everyone I want you to meet our daughter Flute," said Piccollo raising the child up still wrapped in her blanket for the others to see.  
"Okay um Piccollo think you can explain how she came into being?" asked Goten.   
"Aren't you a little old to be learning about the birds and the bees?" asked Trista.  
"That's not what I meant?!" shouted a panicked Goten.  
Trista couldn't help but laugh at the young man, "I know but it was just to hard to resist. Yes Picollo-kun explain to them how you aren't asexual."  
"Look several years ago before I was even born and when Kami was well young," said Piccollo. "There were two types of nameks one type is asexual the other is not. The latter was made up of both female and male genders."  
"So why were there only males only planet namek?" asked Bulma.  
"Because after Kami came to Earth something happened and it destoryed all of the nameks that reproduced sexually. Now has most of you know I am part of Ma Junior who is the darker half of Kami."  
"But if Ma Junior was part of Kami who wasn't asexual and all the females were destoryed on Namek how come your here?" asked Yuusuke.  
"If you would be patient then I will tell you," growled Piccollo. "Anyways when my "father" was fighting Goku and lost to him then he saved himself you could say and spit that out in an egg. I was in the egg."  
"So your kinda like a clone of this Ma Junior person?" asked Kuwabara.  
"Exactly so like him and Kami I am not Asexual and am the only male namek that is Asexual."  
For a moment Piccollo said nothing but kept staring at his daughter. The proof of his and Trista's love for eachother. It was at this moment that he knew how Son Goku had felt when Chichi gave him Gohan and Goten. It most be the same thing that Krillian had felt at the birth of Marron. Perhaps this was even what Veggitta had felt when Bulma had given him Trunks and Bra. Then again it was also what Gohan must have felt at the birth of Pan. Pride paternal pride for the child he held and pride for his wife for giving him such a gift.   
At that moment he saw it, the reason why Panthera and Hiei were so much in love. The reason the other worlders were so in love with eachother whether it was a Demon or not. It was that reason they needed to be together and then in one moment of decsion he decided on something. He understood he finally understood. He looked up and caught the eyes of the girl Panthera.  
"I understand," he said softly. "I understand now and I will do everything in my power."  
The young woman smiled and bowed slightly in thanks and understanding.   
Piccollo nodded once he had told her that he understood. He knew that he could be killed for treason. But he udnerstood and indeed he did understand he understood everything now.  
_______________________________________________________  
Juuaichi - Had u read the Author's Notes you would have learned that I had said that I would explain in the next chapter. Next time read the Author's Notes please.  
Sayain Moon Goddess - um thanks for reviewing  
Isle - Thanks for reviewin and the gal is Flute. You'll have to wait and see. 


	13. In Which The Final Battle Preparations

Flames of Love 13:  
In Which The Final Battle Preparations  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1015512  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera sat in a clearing that resided on the boarders of her ansectoral home. When she heard a twig snap behind her, she whirled around and saw Majin Hiei standing there. He moved forward and stood infront of her small figure has she looked up at him. He crouched in front of her and moved forward sniffing at her neck, forcing her to lower herself slightly.   
"You smell nice Panth-chan," said Hiei softly licking her neck eager to taste her.  
"Hiei-kun," said Panthera.  
"What?" asked Hiei bringing one of his hands up and carressing her breast.  
"I....oh Hiei-kun," gasped Panthera at the feeling he was starting to arise in her.  
"What?" asked Hiei pulling his face away from her neck to stare into her eyes.   
"I....we shouldn't....I," stuttered Panthera.  
"Shouldn't what?" asked Hiei running his hand over her thigh.  
"Hiei-kun look please stop," whispered Panthera trying to push down the feelings that were developing.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because..."  
"You are enjoying this aren't you?" asked Hiei. "You like my hands all over your body. I can feel it on your skin has it gets hotter and I can smell it on you, your scent smells so nice."  
Hiei started to slowly force her down onto the grass and started fidling with the clothing she wore. He wanted to get her out of her clothing so he could have her now. The fact of what her father had told him far from his mind all that mattered was that she joined him in the service of Babi-sa and with his help she would. It was her destiny to join him and he would make sure she became aware of that. His jagan opened and reached into her mind pulling her into his own and making her dormant to him. He started to pull the top down and started at her smirking.  
"Lovely," he whispered kissing her shoulder while one hand wandered over her body and the other held himself up. "Very very lovely."  
________________________________________________________  
Kai was furious, he was mad at almost everyone now. Piccollo and Trista had sided with the Demon half breed and after awhile the others had. His mate had even agreed with them after awhile. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around and saw his mate standing before him. Her arm was resting on her slightly swelled stomach.  
"Something vexes you beloved," she said has she sat down next to him.   
"Why did you side with the Demons?!" demanded Kai.  
"Because they in a way reminded me of us," said Noke.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"My father wanted me to marry somone else aside from you. We fought for the right to be together and we won they deserve at least the same oppotunity to be together."  
"But we are talking about Demons here cold-blooded killers!"  
"Oh what and my sister wasn't before she got back together with Kobito?! Not too mention Veggitta and Piccollo they were cold blooded murders has."  
"This is different!"  
"How?!" laughed Noke.  
Kai opened and shut his mouth several times before turning away.   
"You know I am right," smiled Noke.  
"Fine you're right happy?!"  
"Very."  
Kai just snorted, "So what are we going to do now?"  
"Help them be together."  
"This is really going to screw up the cosmic balance."  
"Since when have we cared about the cosmic balance?"  
"Good point the superiors are going to freak when they find out what I am doing."  
"Well then looks like we will just have to deal with that when the time comes."  
"Indeed."  
"Come on let's go dicuss a plan of action."  
The two of them stood up and moved forward and nearly colladed with Cat.  
"Where is my sister?!" she demanded.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera found herself half naked and under an equally half naked Hiei.  
"Hiei-kun please we need to....."  
"We need to continue woman," smirked Hiei reaching to pull down her outfit so he could continue.  
"No Hiei-kun please stop!"  
"Why should I don't you love me?"  
"Hai."  
"Then don't you want to continue?"  
"I..."  
"Hiei that really isn't nessacary to do," said Babi-sa from behind them.  
Hiei whirled around and glared at her angerily he looked behind him and saw Baa there with a smirk on her face. He snarled at them angerily he didn't want anyone to get in the way of his mating.   
"What do you want woman?!" demanded Hiei.  
"Why don't you and I finish this and make her one of us?" suggested Babi-sa knowing that the woman had a hold of the Demon male.   
Hiei stared at Babi-sa for a moment before standing up infront of Panthera. He heard the rustle of clothing and knew she was trying to fix her clothing so she would at least look somewhat descent. He then heard her stand up and he stepped aside.  
"Fine," said Hiei.  
Babi-sa prepared the spell to take over Panthera when a blast came out of no where.  
"What the fuck?!" demanded Babi-sa.  
"Get away from my daughter Babi-sa," said Flareics who stood there with an army of Fire Demons behind him.   
"That goes for you has well Baa," said Catterina appearing with the others. "I think we should finish this here and now."  
"I couldn't agree more," said Babi-sa.   
The woman turned toward Panthera and fired the spell at her.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: The next chapter should be the last chapter then it's on to the finally part in this triology.  
Isle - Thanks ever so much 


	14. In Which the Battle Ends

Flames of Love 14:  
In Which the Battle Ends  
Author's Notes: Good evening boys and girls. Here is the semi eagerly awaited squel to the stories A Ghostly Love one of my DBZ stories, and Demon Beloved one of my Yu Yu Hakusho. So it would be a good idea to read those two stories or else you will be so lost. The URL's for those stories are  
A Ghostly Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1015512  
Demon Beloved: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
Also this story takes place one year after A Ghostly Love and five years after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho story. I did not know what age Shura was at the end of YYH so I am guessing on the age. So without further ado I present 'FLAMES OF LOVE'!  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera stared at the spell calmly before gathering her rod to her. She held it over her head and slammed it down into the ground causing a burst of energy to spring from the ground, it destoryed the spell in it's tracks.  
"No impossible!" shouted Babi-sa.  
"You underestimate my power," said Panthera. "Your underestimation of my power shall be your downfall."  
"Arrogant bitch!" snapped Babi-sa.  
Panthera stood there emotionless however her muscles were ready for anything.   
"Well," said Babi-sa. "Let's see if you can cancel out this. FLAMING DARKNESS!"  
Babi-sa sent a black wave of fire straight at Panthera. Panthera spun her rod around her head and shouted, "FLAMES OF THE HEAVENS!"  
Flames sprouted from her stone in the rod and surged forward devouring the black flames in it's path and almost everything else in it's path. Babi-sa frowned and decided that she had had enough of this foolish game so she had only one choice and that was to use her greatest spell. The chances of her survival were very small in fact they were practically zilch. Oh well no loss she could always find someone else to fill the spot and allow Hiei to think she was Panthera. It should be an easy mind spell.   
"It's time to finish this little spell and destory this planet once and for all!" shouted Babi-sa. "And everyone else along with it!"  
Panthera stood strong against the gathering power of Babi-sa ready for anything. However the blast she realised was not something she had been ready for and it was not where she had expected it to be aimed. She had expected it to be aimed at the ground to destory the planet from the core. However she was wrong the blast was aimed at her.   
'Why would she aim the blast at me,' thought Panthera.   
Suddenly she remembered she was tied to the Earth. If something happened to her then all of Earth would be destoryed.   
'So that is the way of it,' thought Panthera. 'Very well come on show me what you've got it won't be that easy.'  
Panthera tightened her grip on her rod and ignored the shouts of the others to get out of the way. She wasn't aware that Goku and the others surged forward but where blown back by Baa. All she was aware of was the blast coming toward her she rose her rod above her head and conjuered the power that was deep within her. She conjuered all of it and felt her vision blur slightly from the effort. She closed her eyes against the headache that was starting to form.  
At that moment she was swept off her feet and felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Hiei in front of her kissing her. Suddenly she felt stronger and held her rod higher. She felt the heat of the blast surrond them but not the pain of it. She was distantly aware of the screaming of Keiko and the other females. But she shut their screams out concentrating on the power and controling it.   
Goku moved forward and saw his friends next to him, suddenly a poweful blast knocked them all back. The moment he got back on his feet he saw the Demon Hiei moving forward. The Demon grabbed the girl and pressed his lips against hers. The fading power of the girl suddenly got a tremendous bust. The power engulfed them at the same time Babi-sa's did and Goku watched the silhoutes of the kissing couple they weren't harmed. Suddenly he was alerted to even more screaming and turned to look at the females that were the friends of the kissing couple. They were screaming and power was surging from them.   
"What the hell?!" shouted Veggitta. "Karrotto do you feel that?!"  
"Yeah Veggitta I do what is going on here?" asked Goku.   
"We'll explain later on," said Yuusuke trying to keep his balance against the surging power coming from the girls.  
Botan was watching everything when she felt a sudden pain in her chest she haunched over slightly and moaned. Her mind barely regigstered the others that seemed to be having the same problems. SHe could barely feel Kurama's hands on her shoulders and his worried voice. She dropped to her knees and felt tears came from her eyes. It hurt so much, there was so blinding pain it felt like knives stabbing her chest. Suddenly she felt something erupt from within her and she let out a horrified bloodcurling scream. It hurt so much.  
While Veggitta watched the females he had at first considered weak exploded with power and he drifted into the giant sphere that encircled the other two. The sphere was composed of two powers that seemed to be battling. However with the added power of the others it seemed the the white fire was winning. Yelling drew his attention to the others and the males were powering up has well. Their power surged forward and engulfed the sphere. Suddenly there was a burst of power and light that threw everyone off of their feet two female screams and then nothing.  
________________________________________________________  
The sunshone down on the field that had once been used to do battle and figures began to move. They stared pulling themselves up before helping others up. They then looked around and sighed everyone was over now. Suddenly they all started to laugh, before they realized that Panthera and Hiei had yet to move from their spot in the middle of the field.   
"Are they alright?" asked Goku has Yukina and Botan examined them.  
"They should be," said Botan has she and Yukina both got to work on healing them.   
After awhile the two of them sat up and looked around.   
"How is everyone?" asked Panthera shaking her head.  
"All alive and accounted for," said Botan. "Well except for Babi-sa and Baa but then again they don't count."  
"Good," said Hiei lightly kissing Panthera's check.  
"Panthera Hiei come here!" commanded Flareics.  
They two of them looked at eachother and stood up before going to stand before the Fire Dragon. Flareics took Panthera's hand in one of his and Hiei's in the other and placed them in one hand before placing the other hand over their hands. Showing them that he approved of them and he was allowing Hiei to marry his daughter. The entire group cheered even Kai, Piccollo, and Veggitta couldn't hold back a smile. Today was a good day to be alive, a very good day.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: In the next saga Wedding Day Plans - Panth and Hiei plan for their wedding day but run into a Succubus that goes after Hiei. I'll write that once I finish the other Yu Yu Hakusho fic I am writting for now I am going to work on some DBZ fics. Anyways if you leave a review for this chapter I'll inform you of other YYH stories that I write and the next saga Wedding Day Plans. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this has much has I had writting it. Well peace off and remeber getting a car wash from a zombie 1/5 your soul, cutting the arm off of a Zombie 2/5 your soul, beheading a xombie 3/5 your soul, smashing a zombie 4/5 your soul, putting a zombie back together 5/5 your soul, getting hugged by a zombie pricless. I in no way support the abuse or dismemberment of zombies.   
Skkitten - Thanks   
Isle - Thanks here ya go 


End file.
